My love, my virginity and how I lost it
by Maja-chan
Summary: COMPLETE Narcissa Black wird Lucius Malfoy heiraten. Diese Tatsache ist allgemein bekannt. Aber was will sie selber? Epilog on
1. Default Chapter

**Anmerkung**: Na wenn schon denn schon! Sprich, wenn ich mich schon mal dazu aufgerafft habe meine Storys hier zu veröffentlichen, dann auch gleich alle. Des hier ist also die dritte. FF (viel Vergnügen g)

**Diclaimer**: Die Figuren und Orte in dieser story gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling und müssen mal wieder für eine meiner Ideen herhalten.

My love, my virginity and how I lost it 

Teil 1: Confusing her

Narcissa, lehnte in der Tür des Kerkers indem die Fünftklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin in der letzten Stunde Unterricht gehabt hatten. Nur ein einziger Schüler befand sich noch im Raum. Sie sah ihm nach, als er nach vorne ging und seinen Trank auf Professor Bakers Schreibtisch stellte, was dieser mit einem knappen Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm.

Offensichtlich, dass der Zaubertranklehrer den fünfzehnjährigen Jungen nicht leiden konnte. Das fand Narcissa allerdings nicht weiter verwunderlich. Baker war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und hegte eine gesunde Abneigung gegen den Jungen, der Gryffindor letztes Jahr, ebenso wie in dem Jahr davor den Quidditchpokal eingebracht hatte.

Narcissa hatte daher auch Verständnis für die Bewunderung, die dem Jungen von seinen Klassenkameraden aus Gryffindor entgegengebracht wurde. Was sie nicht verstand war die offenkundige Zuneigung die der weibliche Teil seiner Klasse jedes Mal zur schau stellte, wenn sie ihn sahen.

Er sah nicht wirklich gut aus, war eher schmal gebaut als muskulös und seine schwarzen Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf ab, was ihm zusammen mit seiner Brille einen Ausdruck ständiger Zerstreutheit verlieh. Aber dennoch hatte dieser Junge etwas, das ihn sehr anziehend machte. Er sah irgendwie niedlich aus. Außerdem benahm er sich älter, als er war.

Unwillig schüttelte Narcissa den Kopf. Sie war eine Slytherin und noch dazu zwei Jahre älter als dieser Junge. Was bei Salazar dachte sie da eigentlich?!

Sie räusperte sich verhalten, wodurch sie den Professor auf sich aufmerksam machte.

„Ah Miss Black. Kommen sie nur herein. Stören sie sich nicht an Potter. Er hatte einige Probleme mit diesem, im Grunde sehr simplen Trank, und muss noch die Überreste eines kleinen öhm Unfalls beseitigen."Baker lies ein falsches Lachen hören.

Der Junge, der bis gerade noch eine grünliche Flüssigkeit vom Boden aufgewischt hatte, hob den Kopf. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen blitzen zornig auf. Es fehlte sicherlich nicht mehr viel und er wäre Baker an die Kehle gegangen. Aber der hatte den Raum gerade verlassen, um das Ditanuskraut zu besorgen, um das Narcissa ihn gebeten hatte. Während James also weiterhin den Boden wischte, nutzte Narcissa die Zeit, um den Trank näher zu begutachten.

Sie war recht gut in Zaubertränke. Das hatte allerdings nichts damit zu tun, dass sie meistens mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen arbeitete, dessen stärkstes Fach zweifellos Zaubertränke war, und er ihr half, sondern vielmehr daran, dass sie für dieses Fach eine natürliche Begabung zu haben schien.

Jedenfalls sah James' Zaubertrank in ihren Augen gar nicht mal so schlecht war. Im Grunde war er sogar ausgezeichnet, was Färbung und Konsistenz betraf.

Sie lauschte kurz auf vermeintliche Schritte, die zeigten, dass Baker wieder zurück kam. Doch es war nichts zu hören.

„Was hat Baker denn gegen den Trank? Er sieht doch ganz gut aus." bemerkte sie leise.

„Er hat nichts gegen den Trank. Er hat was gegen mich!"erwiderte James heftig. Oh weh, das schlug wohl die Pubertät voll zu. Narcissa schnaubte leise, das veranlasste den Jungen dazu den Kopf zu heben. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Offensichtlich schien er jetzt erst zu bemerken, wer da vor ihm stand und das es dieses Mädchen war, das ihm gerade dieses Kompliment gemacht hatte.

James wandte seinen Blick rasch wieder ab. Seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. Narcissa lächelte leicht. Sie wusste doch, dass dieser Junge nur einen großen Mund hatte, wenn seine Freunde bei ihm waren.

Aber es lag nicht an der Abwesenheit seiner Freunde, dass James rot geworden war. Er hatte sich einwach über die Anwesenheit und besonders natürlich über das Lob des Mädchens gewundert. „Ganz gut,"war aus Narcissas Mund eine gewaltige Auszeichnung. Besonders, wenn sie diese Worte an einen Gryffindor richtete.

Verzweifelt versuchte James, sich nicht allzu geschmeichelt zu fühlen. Das hier war immerhin eine Slytherin, schlimmer noch, sie war durch und durch, von den Zehenspitzen, bis in die Spitzen ihrer hüftlangen Haare eine Black. Sicher, James' bester Freund war auch ein Black, er war sogar ihr Cousin. Aber im Gegensatz zu Narcissa hasste Sirius seine Familie.

James wusste, dass Narcissa sehr stolz auf ihre aristokratische Abstammung war. Den Kopf trug sie stets hoch erhoben, jede ihre Bewegungen war perfekt geplant. Sie handelte nicht unvorhergesehen oder überstürzt und kopflos (wieder ein Gegensatz zu Sirius) sondern wusste genau, wann sie was sagen musste, damit sie bekam was sie wollte. Und sie bekam immer alles, was sie wollte. Selbst, als sie Lucius Malfoy in James' erstem Schuljahr darum gebeten hatte, ihren Cousin nicht zu verletzten war er dieser Bitte, wenn auch widerstrebend nachgekommen.

Sie wusste um die lange Tradition, die mit ihrem Nachnamen verbunden waren, genauso, wie sie auch um ihre Pflichten und ihre Bestimmung wusste und ihr bestes tat um ihnen nachzukommen.

Doch bei all ihrer Reinblütigkeit, sah sie nicht aus wie eine Black. James kannte neben Sirius auch noch Narcissas Schwestern Andromeda und Bellatrix und die waren alle dunkle Typen mit schwarzen Haaren und dunkler Haut. Andromeda war die erste Black, die mit der Familientradition gebrochen hatte und nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war. Sie würde diese Jahr ihren Abschluss machen. Bellatrix war dagegen genau wie ihre Zwillingsschwester Narcissa in Slytherin.

Narcissa hatte im Gegensatz dazu hellblonde Haare, die im Licht fast silbern schimmerten, große graue Augen und eine schneeweiße Haut, wie aus Porzellan. Ihr Gesicht war schön und ebenmäßig und ihre schmalen Lippen waren perfekt geschwungen. Sie hatte etwas aristokratisches und fast mystisches an sich und James fand, dass sie, durch ihre zierliche Gestallt aussah wie eine Elfe.

Wenn Malfoy der ungekrönte Prinz von Slytherin war, dann war sie mit Sicherheit seine Prinzessin.

Das war mit Sicherheit noch ein weiterer Grund, warum James sich von ihr fernhalten sollte. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass seine Eltern Auroren waren und ihn dazu erzogen hatten jegliche Art von schwarzer Magie, und sei es in der Gestallt eines außergewöhnlich hübschen Mädchens, von Grund auf abzulehnen. Also stand er auf und ging aus dem Kerker hoch zum Mittagessen.

„Gib mir ma den Schokopudding."verlangte Sirius zehn Minuten später von James.

Der grinste breit, während er beobachtete wie sein bester Freund sich Löffel um Löffel seines Lieblingsessens auf den Teller häufte.

„Was?" fragte Sirius. „Ich wachse noch."erklärte er und krönte das ganze mit einem Löffel Schlagsahne.

„Na bravo Sirius. Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht in die falsche Richtung wächst."bemerkte Claire Taylor, die zusammen mit ihrer besten Freundin Judy Burton gegenüber von den beiden saß.

Diese Bemerkung hatte auf Sirius allerdings nur wenig Eindruck. Er futterte ungerührt weiter.

Narcissa hatte währenddessen ihr Ditanuskraut bekommen und saß neben Lucius Malfoy, der sich mit Severus Snape unterhielt.

Narcissa mochte Snape nicht besonders und das war das Schlechteste, was sie über einen Slytherin denken durfte. Allerdings hatte sie vor einer Viertelstunde auch einen Gryffindor gelobt. Wenn sie also schon mal dabei war gegen die Sachen zu verstoßen, die ihre Mutter ihr von Geburt an eingetrichtert hatte, dann konnte sie auch denken, dass sie Snape hasste. Immerhin entsprach es der Wahrheit. Er hing immer an dem Saum von Lucius' Umhang und tat alles was der ihm sagte, damit Lucius ihn vor den fiesen Gryffindors aus Snapes Jahrgang beschützte.

Zum ersten Mal fiel Narcissa auf, dass es sich bei diesen Gryffindors offensichtlich um Potter und seine Anhänger handeln musste. Dadurch wurde James bei ihr gleich etwas beliebter. Wer Snape das Leben schwer macht, den mochte sie, ganz gleich aus welchem Haus er kam. Na gut, er sollte vielleicht nicht unbedingt ein Hufflepuff sein....

Sie blickte hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, wo James gerade ihrem Cousin dabei zusah, wie der Unmengen Schokopudding in sich hinein futterte. Sie wusste, dass James ein ausgezeichneter Zauberer und außerdem auch noch reinblütig war. Es war eine Schande, dass dieser Junge nicht nach Slytherin gekommen war.

„Narcissa, hast du schon gehört, wie wir Gryffindor dieses Jahr fertig machen wollen...?"Mit diesen Worten riss Lucius Malfoy sie aus ihren Gedanken. Innerlich seufzte sie. Sie mochte Quidditch. Aber Lucius erzählte nicht viel über das Spiel, sondern viel mehr, wie toll er war, das es seine Idee gewesen war und vor allem, wie viel sein neuer Besen gekostet hatte. Aber nach außen hin lächelte sie und gab sich freundlich, wie man es von ihr erwatete.

Eine Woche später war das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison. Am Abend davor stieg Narcissa die Stufen zum Astronomieturm hoch. Sie braucht etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Natürlich könnte sie erwischt werden. Aber freitags hatten immer die Schulsprecher Aufsicht und da Malfoy Schulsprecher war, musste sie sich keine Sorgen darum machen, ob ihr Punkte abgezogen wurden. Das würde er nicht tun. Natürlich wusste Narcissa von ihrer Wirkung auf Slytherins größten Casanova und hatte auch keinerlei Hemmungen ihre Vorteile aus seiner Zuneigung zu ziehen. Nein, Punkte würde sie nicht verlieren. Aber wenn Lucius sie mitten in der Nacht auf einem verlassenen Turm, der der Geheimtipp unter allen Pärchen war traf, würde sie wohlmöglich etwas anderes verlieren: Ihre Unschuld und die würde sie zumindest nicht freiwillig hergeben.

Sicher, sie war erwachsen und außerdem war sie in den Siebzigern aufgewachsen, in der Zeit der freien Liebe. Aber Narcissa war keine Schlampe. Das letzte was sie wollte war als eins von Malfoys Betthäschen zu enden.

Außerdem ,gab sie es ungern zu, aber sie hatte Angst. Sie wollte einen Mann, der ihr dies Angst nehmen konnte, bei dem sie sich vollkommen fallen lassen konnte. Wenn sie Lucius sagte, dass sie Angst hatte, würde der sie sehrwahrscheinlich auslachen und ihr sagen, sie solle sich nicht so anstellen.

Nein. An Lucius Malfoy wollte sie ihre Unschuld nicht verlieren. Aber nichts desto trotz war sie bald siebzehn und es wurde langsam mal Zeit, dass sie sie loswurde.

Sie brauchte nur einen geeigneten Kandidaten. Jemand der zwar schon Erfahrung hatte, aber für den es nicht selbstverständlich war mit ihr zu schlafen.

Sie öffnete die schwere Eichentür, die nach draußen führte und öffnete sie. Erst als sie bereits draußen stand, sah sie den Jungen auf dem Geländer, das einmal um den gesamten Turm herum führte, sitzen. Seine schmale Gestallt hob sich scharf gegen den Vollmond ab. Seine Haar standen wir immer unordentlich ab.

Er fuhr herum, als sie sich verhalten räusperte.

„Oh. Hallo."Er lächelte leicht.

Narcissa zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er behandelte sie, wie eine alte Freundin; als wäre es selbstverständlich

Sie warf ihre Haare über die Schulter und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Also wirklich. Sie war es gewohnt, dass man sie mit Respekt behandelte, immerhin war sie Slytherins ungekrönte Prinzessin, Eisprinzessin sollte man wohl lieber sagen.

Was nahm sich dieser Knirps da eigentlich heraus? Glaubte er etwa, nur weil sie Sirius vor Lucius beschützt und seinen Trank gelobt hatte, hatte er das Recht sie zu unverschämt anzulächeln?

Zugegeben, er hatte ein schönes Lächeln, soweit sie das bei diesem Licht beurteilen konnte. Aber selbst in der Dunkelheit war das Leuchten seiner Augen zu erkennen.

„Kommst du oft hier hoch?"Wenn er schon mal da war, konnte er sie auch unterhalten.

Er nickte. „Immer vor den Spielen, manchmal auch danach. Hier kann man so gut nachdenken."

Nachdenken? War es das, was die pubertierenden Teenys aus Gryffindor nachts taten?

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja. Hier kann man einfach mal ausspannen, alles hinter sich lassen. Weist du, was ich meine?"

Sie nickte. Natürlich wusste sie es. Was glaubte er denn, warum sie hierher kam?

„Ich bin aus dem selben Grund hier."Sagte sie. „Aber solltest du dich nicht für das Spiel morgen ausschlafen."

Wieder lächelte er. „Als ob du willst, dass ich in guter Verfassung bin."

„Glaubst du, dass wir nicht gewinnen können, wenn du in guter Verfassung bist?"fragte sie angriffslustig.

„Na ja. Ich bin ziemlich von mir überzeugt. Ich habe hart gearbeitet und will jetzt ein gutes Spiel zeigen. Nichts gegen deinen Freund. Aber Malfoy hat einfach nicht genug trainiert um verdient zu gewinnen."

„Er ist nicht mein Freund."stellte sie klar und wunderte sich über sich selbst. Was ging ihn das denn an?

Okay, sie unterhielt sich mir ihm. Kein Grund durchzudrehen. Sie war doch auch nur ein ganz normales Mädchen. Nur hübscher und schwarzmagischer als die mit denen James sich sonst unterhielt.

Dass sie hübsch war machte ihm keine Probleme. Sie war eben ein bisschen anders als die anderen und dass machte ihn neugierig.

Das Problem war, dass schwarzmagische. Zugegeben, er wusste nicht, wie sie Schwarzmagiern gegenüber stand. Aber hey, sie war in Slytherin und das sagte jawohl alles. Nur es stieß ihn nicht ab, wie es eigentlich sein müsste, schon von seiner Erziehung her. Im Gegenteil, wie alles, was verboten war, zog sie James gerade zu magisch an. Sie war gefährlich und das machte sie nur noch anziehender für ihn.

Und das Lucius Malfoy ïbïnichtï/bï ihr Freund war nahm auch den Teil der Gefahr, die wirklich tödlich sein konnte.

Er wollte sie wirklich. Nicht, dass er sie liebte. Sie war nicht Evans. Aber sie war einmalig genug, um ihn von Evans und ihrer Abneigung gegen ihn abzulenken – zu mindest vorläufig.

Außerdem hatte sie ihn bis zu dem Moment von seinem schlechten Gewissen abgelenkt. Er sollte eigentlich nicht hier oben sitzen. Er sollte auch nicht in seinem Bett liegen und schlafen. Er sollte in der Heulenden Hütte sein. Er sollte bei Moony sein. Aber das war zu gefährlich. Wenn er sich in dieser Nacht verletzte, wäre das Spiel morgen für ihn gelaufen.

Natürlich waren weder er noch Sirius auf diese Idee gekommen. Remus selber war es gewesen, der angekündigt hatte ihn höchstpersönlich zu Schaschlik zu verarbeiten, sollte er es wagen in der Heulenden Hütte aufzutauchen.

Remus hatte ihn drum gebeten beziehungsweise ihn gezwungen und James hielt sich dran. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte er trotzdem.

„Hey. Bist du noch da?"fragte Narcissa. Ignorierte er sie jetzt auch noch? Das wurde ja immer besser. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie ignorierte. Sie wollte seine vollkommene und uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit. Sie wollte, dass er an ihren Lippen hing.

„Aber nicht mehr lange."sagte James und rutschte vom Geländer. Er bückte sich und hob einen Umhang vom Boden auf, der genauso hell leuchtete wie Narcissas Haare. Ihre Augen wurden groß. Nie hatte sie so schönen Stoff gesehen, der sich wie fließendes Wasser in seine Hand schmiegte. Aber sie hatte davon gelesen und wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, besaß ihr Vater auch so einen.

„Ein Tarnumhang?"

James nickte. „Ich habe ihn von meinem Vater bekommen. Soll ich dich nach unten bringen? Nicht das dir noch Punkte abgezogen werden."

Einen Moment wollte sie sagen, dass sie sich wegen Punktabzügen keine Sorgen machen musste. Aber dann nickte sie.

Er legte einen Arm um sie und warf den Umhang über sie beide. Sie waren schon die Wendeltreppe halb runter gegangen, als Narcissa auffiel, dass sie sich unbewusst in seine Umarmung geschmiegt hatte und es genoss.

Ja, bei James fühlte sie sich geborgen. Er würde sie beschützen und dabei musste sie keine Angst haben, dass er ihr was tat.

Sie war fast enttäuscht, als sie unten in den Kerkern waren und sich verabschieden mussten.

Sie hätte ihn Ohrfeigen müssen. Sie hätte einen riesigen Aufstand veranstalten müssen. Sie hätte Malfoy sagen müssen, er solle diesen ungezogenen Bengel verhexen, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war. Sie tat es nicht. Sie hielt ganz still, als er sie leicht auf den Mund küsste. Es war kein fordernder Kuss. Er küsst sanft und zurückhaltend.

Sie lauschte seinen Schritten als er sich entfernte und sie alleine zurückließ,

überrascht, verwirrt und glücklich.


	2. Loving her

Ein ganz großes DANKE mit Sahnehäubchen geht an **haunted-jess** (Nein, war kein One-shot), **Pagfoot's Mate **(Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung, trotzdem hat sie Lucius und nicht James geheiratet), **Soulsister **(Danke für den Tipp), Maxine 01 (wird erledigt)! –euch alle knuddelt-

Teil 2: Loving her 

Narcissa wusste, dass ihr Blick eigentlich an Malfoy geheftet seinen müsste. Aber sie ignorierte den blonden Slytherin. Stattdessen war sie mit ihren Gedanken bei einem ganz bestimmten Gryffindor, der gute zwanzig Meter über dem Spielfeld kreiste und der, genau wie Lucius, nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt.

In den letzten Tagen war Narcissa oft aufgefallen, dass James bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mit dem kleinen goldenen Ball spielte. Besonders in der Anwesenheit einer rothaarigen Gryffindor schien er die besten Fänge zu machen und sich besondere Mühe zu geben.

Narcissa suchte in den Rängen auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes, wo die Anhänger der Löwen saßen nach der roten Locken Mähne und hatte sie auch bald gefunden. Sie stieß Snape, der sehr zu ihrem Missfallen neben ihr saß mit dem Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen.

„Severus, ist das nicht das Mädchen, das dich immer gegen Potter verteidigt?"fragte sie, ohne darauf zu achten, dass sie mit dieser Bemerkung stark an seinem Selbstbewusstsein kratzte. Severus wurde natürlich sofort rot, was Narcissa aber nicht weiter wunderte. In Slytherin gab es schon länger das Gerücht, dass Snape eine Schwäche für sie hatte. Aber er würde das nie zeigen, schon allein, weil Narcissa zu Lucius gehörte. Also versuchte er krampfhaft geheim zu halten, was ohnehin jeder wusste.

„Sie verteidigt mich nicht. Sie versucht sich bei mir einzuschleimen, das kleine Schlammblut." Narcissa musterte Snape abschätzend: fettige Haare, bleiche Haut, krumme Harkennase. Er hatte erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit einer Wasserleiche. Sie bezweifelte, dass sich überhaupt irgendein Mädchen für ihn interessieren könnte. Nicht mal ein Schlammblut, wobei die ja sowieso nehmen mussten, was sie kriegen konnten. Das erinnerte Narcissa wiederum schmerzhaft daran, dass ihre Schwerster Andromeda die Absicht hatte ihren Freund Ted Tonks zu heiraten. Es war keinesfalls unüblich, dass reiche Mädchen heirateten, sobald sie mit der Schule fertig waren. Dadurch konnten sie sich zurück lehnen und sich ein schönes Leben machen, weil sie sich sicher waren, dass ihr Mann für sie sorgen würde. Das war allerdings nicht der Grund aus dem Andromeda heiraten wollte. Nein, sie war schlicht und ergreifend schwanger. Nun ja damit hatte Narcissa auch kein allzu großes Problem. (Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Mutter) So was konnte passieren. Immerhin hatte Narcissa ihre älteste Schwester nie für besonders interliegend gehalten, was man schon daran sah, dass sie nach Ravenclaw gekommen war. Narcissas wirkliches Problem war sein Nachname. Ted Tonks gehörte nämlich nicht einer alten Zaubererfamilie an, wie es sich für den zukünftigen Ehemann einer Black gehörte. Nein, seine Eltern waren Muggel! Ihre Schwester, die älteste Erbin der Blacks trug sich tatsächlich mit der Absicht ein verdammtes Schlammblut zu heiraten!! Sicher Andromedas ganzes Leben war eine Beleidigung für ihre Familie. Aber diese Hochzeit war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Narcissa, alles okay? Du guckst, als wolltest du gleich über Potter herfallen." Severus' Stimme holte sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken und sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt waren. Sie entspannte sie wieder und schenkte Severus ein gewinnendes Lächeln. Über James herzufallen war nicht seine schlechteste Idee. Wenn er allerdings wüsste, in welchem Sinn sie über James herzufallen gedachte, hätte er ihm wahrscheinlich alle drei Unverzeihlichen auf einmal auf den Hals gehetzt.

Dieser Gedanke brachte sie zu ihrem eigentlichen Problem zurück; zu dem Mädchen auf der Gryffindor-Tribüne.

Nicht, dass sie wirklich ein Problem war. Narcissa war hübscher, klüger, besser ausgestattet und vor allem war sie, genau wie James reinblütig. Das war übrigens der Grund, warum ihre kleine nun ja Schwärmerei für James, im Gegensatz zu Andromedas Heirat, kein Fehltritt war. Nur eines störte sie noch: Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er reinblütig war, wusste sie so gut wie gar nichts über James. Aber das würde sie schon noch ändern....

Natürlich endete das Spiel mit einem Sieg für Gryffindor. Narcissa hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Die Slytherins hätten sich eben weniger aufs Faulen, sondern auf das Spielen konzentrieren sollen. Aber sie würde sich hüten das zu sagen. Lucius würde ohnehin unausstehlich sein.

Also beschloss sie, wie immer den Mund zu halten.

Als sie zurück zu Schloss gingen sagte Bellatrix mit gehässiger Stimme: „ Man müsste Potter mal ein bisschen auseinander nehmen..."

Ihr Freund Rudolphus Lestrange lächelte nachsichtig. „Falls du vor hast, ihn mit einem Unverzeihlichen zu ärgern, vergiss es. Gegen den kann er sich bestimmt wären."Sagte er. Narcissa runzelte die Stirn. Sie wusste, dass James gut in der Schule war. Aber kein Fünftklässler wurde mit den Unverzeihlichen fertig. Auch Bella sah ihren Freund ungläubig an. „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht."

Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch das glaube ich. Seine Eltern werden es ihm beigebracht haben. Sie sind Auroren."

Narcissa blieb stehen. Das konnte nicht war sein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.

Auroren. Ausgerechnet.

Von allen verdammten Berufen, die es in der Zauberwelt gab, musste seine Eltern ausgerechnet den von Auroren ergreifen.

„Kommst du?"fragte Bella, die sich nach ihrer Zwillingsschwester umgedreht hatte. Narcissa nickte.

Erst als wieder alleine auf ihrem Bett lag, die anderen saßen noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Lucius erklärte, wie Gryffindor es geschafft hatte den Schietsrichter zu bestechen, kam sie wieder zum Nachdenken.

Sie hatte eigentlich kein Problem damit, dass seine Eltern Aurore waren. Sie käme sogar damit klar, wenn er die selbe Laufbahn in Erwägung ziehen würde. Das Problem war, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht damit klarkommen würde. Er musste einen unglaublichen Hass auf alle schwarzen Magier haben. Und wenn er dachte, dass sie eine schwarze Magierin war, dann hasst er auch sie.

Es wäre ihr egal gewesen, wenn sie es vor zwei Wochen gewusst hätte. Aber jetzt war es ihr nicht mal egal. Jetzt wo sie ihn mochte, wo sie wusste, dass er sie beschützen würde.

Er durfte sie nicht hassen. Und vor allem durfte er nicht mit ihr spielen. Warum sonst sollte er sie geküsst haben?

Nein. Niemand spielte mit einer Slytherin! Auch kein Quidditchstar aus Gryffindor, vor allem nicht, wenn er zwei Jahre jünger war als sie!

Heute Nacht würde sie ihm das beweisen.

Narcissa zitterte vor Wut, als sie die Stufen zum Astronomieturm hochstieg. Das war das perfekte Rezept ihre Verletztheit, ihren Schmerz und ihre Enttäuschung in den Griff zu kriegen. Einfach alles in Wut umwandeln.

Er würde da sein. Sie wusste es.

Er hatte gesagt, er käme oft nach den Spielen hier hoch.

Nun, er sollte nur kommen. Er sollte ihr ins Gesicht sagen dass er sie hasste.

Aber er war nicht da.

Sie setzte sich auf den Boden der Plattform, lehnte den Rücken gegen das Geländer und wartete.

James hatte ausgesprochen gute Laune gehabt. Er hatte den Schnatz gefangen, war von seinen Leuten hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum getragen worden und wie um das ganze perfekt zu machen hatte Evans ihm ungewöhnlich gutgelaunt gratuliert. Anschließend hatte sie sich von Amos Diggory (ein Gryffindor, der ein Jahr über James und Lily war) küssen lassen und seine gute Laune war schlagartig verpufft.

Dennoch hatte er mit seinen Freunden gefeiert.

Schließlich hatte er sich aber abgeseilt, um sich auf den Turm zu schleichen.

Er hoffte, dass Narcissa da sein würde und ihn ablenken würde.

Er hatte Recht. Als er die Tür aufstieß erhob sich ein schlanker Frauenkörper vom Boden. Wie immer leuchteten Narcissas Haare silbern im Licht des Mondes. Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu, blieb erst stehen, als sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren und er ihr Gesicht erkennen konnte. Ihre Augen sprühten vor Wut.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"fragte sie mit emotionsloser Stimme.

„Was habe ich denn getan?"

„Du hast mit mir gespielt du Penner! Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich? Glaubst du ich weis nicht, dass deine Eltern Auroren sind? Glaubst du, ich weis nicht, dass du mich hasst?!"Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr emotionslos. Er konnte ihre Wut spüren und er spürte, dass er sie verletzt hatte.

Narcissa hasste sich für diesen Ausbruch. Sie hatte kalt und beherrscht sein wollen, wie immer. Aber sie war es nicht. Sie schrie und machte eine Szene, wie eine sitzen gelassene Geliebte.

Noch nie war ihr etwas so peinlich gewesen.

Sie merkte wie er sie sanft in seine Arme zog und ihr über den Rücken strich.

Erst als er sie mit sanfter, tiefer Stimme bat, nicht zu weinen merkte sie, wie ihre Tränen seinen Umhang benetzten.

„Ich wollte dir doch nicht wehtun. Ich hasse dich auch nicht, was mich erst selber überrascht hat. Aber du bist eine wundervolle Frau, niemals würde ich dich absichtlich verletzten."sagte er leise.

Sie hob den Kopf. Langsam schloss sie die Augen als er mit einem Finger über ihre tränennassen Wagen und ihre gerötete Lippe strich.

Er senkte den Kopf und küsste sie und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, vergrub ihre Hand in seinen Haaren und drückte sich enger an ihn.

Leise keuchte sie, als seine Finger vorsichtig unter ihre Bluse schlüpften, über ihren Bauch und den Stoff ihres BHs streichelten.

Narcissa war vollkommen erschöpft als sie um drei Uhr nachts in ihr Bett fiel. Mit James rumzuknutschen war anstrengend und wunderschön. Sie lächelte selig, als sie vorsichtig die pochende Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen berührte und an James dachte.

Er war es. An ihm wollte sie seine Unschuld verlieren.

„Wo warst'en du gestern Nacht?"fragte Sirius am nächsten Morgen.

„Hö?" machte James statt einer Antwort. Einfach so zu tun als wüsste er nicht, wovon sein Freund sprach, würde ihm den schon von Hals schaffen. Und er hatte Recht. Sirius ließ ihn tatsächlich in Ruhe. Aber er hatte nicht mit dem weitaus hartnäckigerem Remus gerechnet, der gleich sein Vertrauensschüler-Gesicht aufsetzte.

„Du steckst doch nicht schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten Prongs?"

Na ja, wie man's nahm. Sicher, Narcissa war nicht mit Malfoy zusammen. Aber trotzdem ging man in Slytherin wohl davon aus, dass Malfoy das sehr bald ändern würde. Also hatte er mit der Frau rumgemacht bei der Malfoy sich Chancen ausrechnete. Aber so lange der nichts davon wusste....

„Noch nicht."antwortete er. Die Antwort schien Remus jedoch nicht wirklich zufrieden zu stellen. Trotzdem wandte er sich, wenn auch leise seufzend wieder seinem Müsli zu.

Aber auch Sirius schien heute seinen neugierigen Tag zu haben. Auf dem Weg zu Wahrsagen bestürmte er ihn mit Fragen.

„Wie heißt sie? Du warst doch bei nem Mädchen, oder? Siehste wusste ich doch. Also sag schon."

James schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte Sirius zu viel Kaffee getrunken?

„Tja, ich bekomme es auch so raus. Also, du steckst wegen dem Mädchen in Schwierigkeiten. Das heißt, noch nicht. Also erst, wenn ihr Freund es rausfindet. hat sie einen Freund?"

„Hmpf." machte James.

„Also ja. Mal schauen. Es gibt kaum häuserübergreifende Pärchen. Die beiden sind im selben Haus und der Freund wird dich zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten, wenn er es rausbekommt?"

„Hmpf."

„Aha. Na gut. Mal sehen, jemand aus Hufflepuff kann es nicht sein. Die verarbeiten niemanden zu Hackfleisch. Und dann noch die Tatsache, dass du es mir nicht sagen willst. Mal sehen jemand, den ich nicht leiden kann... Slytherin. Sie ist in Slytherin, stimmt's ?"

„Langsam machst du mir Angst, Padfoot."

„Lass mal sehen. Iäks, du magst doch nicht etwa mit einer aus unserm Jahrgang? Die sind alle sooo widerlich. Noch widerlicher als Slytherins sowieso schon sind. Jünger kann sie auch nicht sein. Du stehst nicht auf Kinder. Hast du dir etwa eine schon fast erwachsene Schlange geangelt, Prongs?"

„Hmpf."

„Ich dachte immer die stehen alle auf Malfoy, was ich allerdings nicht wirklich...."

Er unterbrach sich selber, als er merkte, wie James zusammen zuckte.

„Es ist Malfoy! Malfoy macht Hackfleisch aus dir, wenn's rauskommt!"

„Hmpf."

„Dem kannst du ruhig die Freundin ausspannen. Der meint das eh nicht ernst mit seinen ganzen Weibern. Er ist ja quasi mit meiner Kusine verlobt und..... Nein!!!

James Emanuel Potter, sag dass das nicht dein Ernst ist!!! Du hast nichts mit meiner Kusine!!!"

„Kannst du dich nicht leiser aufregen?"zischte James. Sie hatten fast die silberne Leiter erreicht, die in Professor Felinas Klassenraum führte und wie immer drehten sich die Köpf der meisten Mädchen in ihre Richtung.

„Ich rege mich nicht auf. Es ist nur. Gratulation. Sie ist wirklich heiß, auch wenn ich mit ihr verwandt bin. Es ist nur... Malfoy kennt ne Menge dunkler Flüche. Vielleicht solltest du dir schon mal nen Grabstein aussuchen."

Narcissa hatte diese Probleme nicht. Nicht mal Bella fragte sie, wo sie nachts gewesen war. Aber das war auch kein Wunder. Wie alle andern Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal, ging auch ihre Zwillingsschwester davon aus, dass sie die Nacht bei Malfoy gewesen war.

Jetzt dachten zwar alle, er hätte sie doch noch rumbekommen. Aber, dachte sie, während sie sich in Geschichte der Zauberei Notizen machte, das war es wert gewesen. Besonders weil sie heute Abend wieder mit James verabredet war. Allerdings nicht auf dem Turm, sondern an der Statur von Boris dem Bekloppten.

Eine Ausrede brauchte sie sich nicht zu überlegen, zumindest keine komplizierte. Sie würde einfach sagen, dass sie allein sein wollte. So was wurde in Slytherin noch akzeptiert. Wer nicht fragte, wurde nicht angelogen. So einfach war das.

Sie ließ den Schultag wie ihm Traum an sich vorbei ziehen, was ihr, nebenbei gesagt noch nie passiert war. Sonst war sie die Aufmerksamkeit in Person. Aber sonst bereitete sie sich auch nicht darauf vor ihre Unschuld zu verlieren.

Wieso sollte sie warten?

Sie liebte ihn und sie wollte ihn und er wollte sie.

Sie war nervös als sie nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht nicht, wie sie einigen Slytherin Mädchen, die neugieriger waren, als gut für sie war, erzählt hatte, nach unten in die Bibliothek ging, sondern stattdessen die breite Marmortreppe in den siebten Stock hochstieg.

Gegenüber dem Wandbehang wo Banarbas der Bekloppte von fünf Trollen verdroschen wurde stand eine Ebenholztür ein Stückchen offen. Misstrauisch näherte Narcissa sich der Tür. Sie war hier schön öfter gewesen, aber nie hatte sie diese Tür gesehen. Zögernd legte sie eine Hand auf die Klinke. Noch konnte sie zurück. Bis jetzt hatte niemand was davon gemerkt. Aber was, wenn es doch rauskam? Wenn alle erfuhren, dass sie einen Affäre mit einem Gryffindor hatte, der noch dazu jünger war als sie. Ein Löwe und eine Schlange. Sie wäre das Gespött der ganzen Schule.

Und Malfoy.... Narcissa schluckte leicht. Wenn sie auch nicht mit Malfoy zusammen war, so mochte sie ihn im Grunde ihres Herzens doch. Immerhin waren sie zusammen aufgewachsen. Ihre Familie ging davon aus, dass sie ihn heiratete.

Selbstverständlich auch ihre Mutter. Narcissa bewunderte ihre Mutter, die sich aufopfernd um jede einzelne ihrer Töchter kümmerte, wunderschön und immer elegant gekleidet war. Sie wollte so werden wie ihre Mutter, das hatte sie immer gewollt.

Was würde ihre Mutter zu James sagen. Sicherlich wäre sie enttäuscht. Konnte sie ihr das wirklich antun? Sie hatte gesehen, wie ihre Mutter auf Andromedas Zukünftigen reagiert hatte, wie verletzt sie gewesen war. Sicher, im Gegensatz zu Ted, war James reinblütig. Aber seine Eltern waren Auroren. Der Sohn von Auroren, als Freund einer Black. Ihre Mutter würde sich nachts in den Schlaf weinen.

Das konnte und wollte Narcissa der Frau, die sie so bewunderte nicht antun.

Gerade, als sie fast so weit war, sich umzudrehen, in die Bibliothek zu gehen und James einfach zu vergessen, wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Da bist du ja. Ich dachte schon, du würdest mich versetzen." sagte James und strich ihr liebevoll mit den Fingerkuppen über die Wange. Sie sah in seine haselnussbraunen Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich habe mich nur verspätet, kein Grund zur Beunruhigung."erwiderte sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu küssen.

sie ließ sich von ihm ins Zimmer ziehen und öffnete den Mund, als er mit seiner Zunge sanft gegen ihre Unterlippe stupste.

Sie vergaß es. Sie vergaß alles was sie noch zwei Minuten zuvor gedacht hatte. Seine Zunge, seine Lippen und seine Hände ließen sie ihre Mutter, ihre Schuldgefühle und ihre Zweifel vergessen. Sie ließ sich einfach fallen.

t.b.c.

_Gebt mir Kommis und ich gebe euch eine Fortsetzung. _


	3. Breaking her heart

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry.

Tut mir wirklich leid, dasss das so lange gedauert hat. Ich hab nur erst an meinen anderern storys weitergeschrieben und die hier irgendwie vergessen. -schäm-

Aber dafür bekommt ihr jetzt auch den letzten Teil und nächste Woche den Epilog. Also nicht böse sein und trotzdem rewieven, ja?

Gaaaaaanz großes Dankeschön an **Little Nadeshiko **(Oh ja, und wie sie ihn liebt..), **Soulsister 3000**, **Clara** und **milva**

**Teil 3: Breaking her heart**

Als Narcissa am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schlief James noch. Glücklich

lächelnd legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine nackt Brust und strich sie ihm durch

die Haare und über die Wange. Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die leicht geöffneten

Lippen, als er seinen Kopf in ihre Berührung schmiegte.

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. "Mh Lily," nuschelte er.

Sie erstarrte.

_"Lisa Evans oder so ähnlich, kann auch Lily sein." _

Sie musste Snape erzählen, dass das Mädchen Lily hieß, nicht Lisa.

In dem Moment öffnete James die Augen.

"Morgen," murmelte er.

"Morgen," erwiderte sie eisig.

"Alles okay?" wollte er wissen und beugte sich vor um ihren Hals zu küssen. Sie

stieß ihn weg.

"Du liebst mich überhaupt nicht." stellte sie fest und bemühte sich um einen

harten und kalten Tonfall.

"Das habe ich nie behauptet." antwortete er. "Tut mir leid, wenn du was anderes

glaubst."

Fassungslos sah sie ihn an. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Sie sprang auf,

wickelte sich in ihren Umhang ein, raffte ihre Sachen zusammen und stürzte aus

dem Zimmer.

James ließ sich zurück auf sein Kissen sinken. Na fantastisch. Und er hatte

geglaubt, sie dachte über die ganze Sache genauso wie er.

Es war nur ein Abenteuer gewesen nichts weiter. Er liebte Evans. Die ganze

Schule wusste das, was ihm nicht unbedingt recht war, aber was soll's. Er hatte

gedacht, dass sie das auch wusste.

Sie hatten in dieser Nacht beide ihren Spaß gehabt. Er war davon ausgegangen,

dass das alles war.

James hatte sich nach einer Nacht nie über irgendwelche Verpflichtungen Gedanken

gemacht. Es war selbstverständlich, dass nach einer Nacht Schluss war. Die

Mädchen wussten wie er war und auf was sie sich einließen. Sie kannten ihn und

seinen Ruf. Er zwang sie ja nicht dazu mit ihm zu schlafen.

Er hatte zwar im Moment ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber das würde sich schon noch

legen. Es legte sich immer wieder, besonders, wenn die Mädchen ihm nicht böse

waren, sondern glücklich waren, dass er sich mit ihnen abgegeben hatte und ihre

Namen wusste. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius merkte sich nämlich wenigstens die Namen.

Seufzend stand er auf und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen. Er hatte ihr wirklich

nicht wehtun wollen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seinetwegen weinte, denn immerhin

mochte er sie ganz gerne, wenn er sie auch nicht liebte. Aber warum dachte sie

das auch? Er hatte ihr doch nie etwas in der Richtung gesagt.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, die daraufhin verschwand.

Normalerweise fühlte er sich nach so einer Nacht, besonders, wenn sie so gut wie

diese gewesen war, wesentlich besser. Aber heute machte ihm sein schlechtes

Gewissen doch zu schaffen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich das auch nicht so

schnell legen würde, wie bei den anderen Mädchen.

Er lächelte traurig. Narcissa war eben was besonders.

Narcissa hatte Kopfschmerzen. Sie hatte sich vom Unterricht freistellen lassen

und den Morgen dazu genutzt sich auszuweinen. Jetzt war es halb drei und sie

fühlte sich vollkommen ausgelaugt.

Sie hatte es gedreht und gewendet, bis ihr der Kopf schwirrte. Aber es war immer

das Gleiche dabei raus gekommen: James liebte sie nicht. Er hatte sie nie

geliebt.

Noch nie hatte sie jemand so sehr verletzt. Zuhause bekam sie immer alles, was

sie sich wünschte und jetzt hatte sie etwas gefunden, dass sie mehr begehrte als

alles andere auf der Welt und konnte es nicht haben. Stattdessen bekam dieses

Schlammblut das, was Slytherins ungekrönter Prinzessin zustand. Narzissa stand

auf. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie schwankte leicht. Sie tastete sich zu ihrem

Schreibtisch vor und kramte ein Stück Pergament und ihre Feder hervor.

Als sie wieder auf ihrem Bett saß, begann sie mit zitternden Händen zu

schreiben. Obwohl die Buchstaben hinter dem Tränenschleier verschwammen.

_Ich hasse dich _

_Ich hasse dich für die Tränen,_

_die ich weine._

_Ich hasse dich für die Qualen,_

_die ich leide._

_Ich hasse dich für das Herz,_

_das du mir gebrochen hast._

_Ich hasse dich für den Schmerz,_

_den du mir zugefügt hast._

_Auch für die vielen Lügen_

_Und den Betrug hasse ich dich._

_Aber am meisten hasse ich mich._

_Weil ich nicht aufhören kann dich zu lieben_.

Sie ließ ihre Feder sinken und sah mit verweinten Augen auf das Pergament. Ja,

sie liebte James. Sie liebte ihn, weil sie gedacht hatte, er könnte ihr das

geben, was sie sich so sehr wünschte. Bis zu letzt hatte sie das geglaubt. Bis

er Lilys Namen gesagt hatte.

Da hatte sie begriffen, dass er es ihr nicht geben konnte.

Er konnte ihr keine Sicherheit geben.

Er war nicht bereit sich ein Zukunft mit ihr auszumalen.

Er hatte sie in seinen Armen gehalten und sie beschützt. Aber nur eine Nacht

lang.

Seit die Nacht vorbei war fühlte sie sich leerer und verlassener als je zuvor.

In dem Moment, in dem er gesagt hatte, dass er sie nicht liebte, war das Bild

zersprungen, das sie von ihm hatte. Das Bild des schillernden Prinzen, der sie

beschützte und abgöttisch liebte. Er tat es nicht. Sie war für ihn ein Mädchen

wie jedes andere auch. Narcissa wollte einen Mann, für den sie was besonderes

war.

Sie wollte einen Mann, der ihr sagte, dass sie die Einzige für ihn war.

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.

"Wer ist da?" wollte sie wissen und betete, dass es nicht Bella war. Wenn ihre

Schwester mitbekam, was mit ihr los war...

"Lucius."

"Moment!" Sie stand auf, zog die Vorhängen ihres Bettes zu und lief ins

Badezimmer. Dort spritzte sie sich Wasser ins Gesicht, fuhr sich mit dem

Puderschwämmchen über die Augen und kämmte ihre Haare.

Bevor sie ihm die Tür öffnete strich sie noch rasch ihre Schuluniform glatt.

"Hey, komm rein."

Er betrat den Raum und stellte ein Tablett auf den Tisch.

"Ich habe dir essen mitgebracht. Bella hat erzählt, du hättest nicht

gefrühstückt und das ist du doch so gerne."

Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an. "Das ist lieb von dir. Setz dich doch."

Sie setzten sich an ihren Schreibtisch und sie begann zu essen.

Jetzt hatte sie tatsächlich wieder Hunger, was an Malfoys Blick lag. er sah sie

an, wie einen kostbaren Schatz, wie eine Göttin.

Hatte er sie schon immer so angesehen?

War sie für ihn schon immer so einzigartig gewesen?

Zumindest auf eines konnte sie sich bei ihm verlassen: Er liebte sie wirklich.

In diesem Moment begriff Narcissa, dass auch Schwarzmagier dazu fähig waren zu

lieben. Sie waren ja auch nur Menschen. Sie musste nicht die Seite wechseln, um

das zu finden, was sie suchte.

Es stand direkt vor ihr.

Einen Monat später ging James nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht mit Sirius, Peter

und Remus in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Auf dem Weg dahin begegneten sie

Narcissa und Malfoy, die verfolgt von Crabbe und Goyle, Hand in Hand in die

entgegengesetzte Richtung liefen.

Die beiden Gruppen ignorierten sich geflissentlich.

Aber für einen Moment blieben Narcissas und James' Blicke aneinander hängen.

Keiner von beiden senkte die Lider und unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Sie sahen

sich in die Augen, bis sie aneinander vorbei gegangen waren.

James wusste was Evans hatte, was sie nicht hatte. In Evans' Augen leuchtete ein

Funke. Egal ob sie sauer, traurig oder glücklich war, ihre Augen strahlten

immer.

Narcissas Augen waren hingegen kalt und leer.

Nun, sie hatte sich auch um diesen Ausdruck bemüht. Sie wollte nicht, dass er

sah wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte. Den Hass durfte er sehen aber nicht den

Schmerz. Niemals durfte er erfahren, dass sie ihn hasste, weil er sie verletzt

hatte und weil sie ihn nicht vergessen konnte. Weil manchmal noch sein Gesicht

vor ihren Augen auftauchte, wenn sie mit Malfoy schlief. Aber das würde sich

schon noch legen. in drei Monaten war sie mit der Schule fertig. Dann würde sie

ihn vergessen. Sie würde ihren Hass einfach umlagern, wie sie es von Malfoy

gelernt hatte. Sie würde den Hass auf Schlamblüter konzentrieren. Nicht, dass

ihr das Probleme machen würde, sie hasste Lily Evans ja schon. Das Mädchen, das

nicht halb so schön war wie sie und trotzdem das hatte, was Narcissa nie

bekommen konnte.

t.b.c.


	4. Losing everything

So ihr Lieben, wir kommen zum Ende. Danke für die lieben Reviews.

**AlyannaCat** **** **** **** ****

**Soulsister3000**

**** **** **** ****

und

**Little Nadeshiko**

–euch alle knuddelt-

**Epilog: Loosing everything**

Fünf Jahre später:

„Auf Harry Potter, den Jungen der lebt."

Klirrend stieß Narcissas Glas mit denen ihrer Nachbarn zusammen. Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck von dem Sekt. Sie wusste, dass ihre Nachbarn sich wunderten. sie wunderten sich, weil Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy mit ihnen auf das Wohl des Jungen, der lebte tranken, weil sie sogar ihren Sohn dabei hatten (Narcissa trug in im Schultertuch) und natürlich, weil sie dachten, dass die Malfoys Anhänger von ihm, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden durfte, waren.

Narcissa lächelte leicht. Als ob sie und Lucius sich das auf die Stirn tätowieren lassen würden, jetzt wo der Dunkle Lord gestorben war und mit ihm all ihre Träume und Hoffnungen. Sie selber war nicht unter den Todessern gewesen, das war Lucius' Job und er hatte es auch nicht von ihr erwartet. Sie musste nur schön aussehen, ihre Gäste bewirten und hinter ihm stehen.

Dabei wäre Narcissas Hass auf Schlammblüter sicher stark genug gewesen um eine ausgezeichnete Todesserin zu werden. Aber, da Lucius dazu gehörte, wusste sie, was es hieß zum engsten Kreis des Dunklen Lords zu gehören. Sicher, sie hasste alle, die kein reines Blut hatten, aber sie wäre nicht in der Lage einen Menschen zu töten, egal wie dreckig sein Blut auch sein mochte. Außer vielleicht Lily.

Trotzdem hatte sie es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, als die Nachricht sie erreicht hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord, gestürzt, besiegt und all seine Anhänger mit ihm.

Die Jäger wurden zu den Gejagten, denn die Auroren, hatten vom Ministerium die Erlaubnis bekommen zu töten. Jeder Todesser kam nach Askaban, ohne Prozess.

Und Lucius gehörte dazu, jeder wusste das.

Noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben hatte Narcissa solche Angst gehabt. Mehr noch als um Lucius' und ihr Leben fürchtete sie um das Leben ihres Sohnes.

Draco war noch kein ganzes Jahr alt. Er durfte nicht sterben. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die Auroren vor Kindern halt machten. Sie wahr sich nicht sicher, wozu sie in ihrem Siegestaumel fähig waren. Würden sie Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten? Würden sie die ganze Welt für die letzten Jahre bestrafen?

Dann hatte Lucius sich mit dem Minister getroffen. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Geld geflossen war. Aber es war eine beachtliche Menge gewesen und jetzt, da der Krieg, der nie offen geführt worden war, zu Ende war, brauchte das Ministerium nichts so dringend wie Geld.

Es hatte keine halbe Stunde gedauert, dann waren die Malfoys von allen Vorwürfen freigesprochen worden. Niemand hatte die Vorwürfe laut ausgesprochen. Niemand hatte im Laufe dieser halben Stunde auch nur angedeutet, dass sie in seiner Gunst gestanden hatten. Der Minister war zu feige gewesen und jetzt, da sie ihn auf ihrer Seite hatten, wagte auch sonst niemand mehr was zu sagen.

Es war vorbei.

Sie hatten alles verloren, wofür sie in den letzten Jahren gearbeitet hatten und doch gewonnen.

Sie waren zuhause, anstatt in Askaban.

Geld war mehr wert als die Wahrheit.

Lucius war immer noch einer der mächtigsten Männer überhaupt und sie war seine Königin.

Als Narcissa am nächsten Morgen mit einer Tasse heißem Kaffee das Speiszimmer betrat, nahm sie sogleich den Tagespropheten in die Hand und erstarrt im selben Moment.

Sie ließ sich auf seinen der Lehnstühle fallen und schimpfte mit sich selber, als sie das Bild des schlafenden Babys auf der Vorderseite ansah.

Wie hatte sie nur so blind sein können?

Hatte sie es wirklich nicht gesehen oder hatte sie es nicht sehen wollen?

Hatte sie sich unterbewusst immer wieder eingeredet, dass der Name Potter einer der häufigsten in England war?

Hatte sie nie auf seinen zweiten Namen geachtet, der unter dem Bild stand und sie förmlich anzuspringen schien?

„Harry _James _Potter,"stieß sie tonlos hervor. Das Kind war James' Ebenbild. Er hätte genauso gut ihr Sohn sein können. Er hätte ihr Sohn sein _sollen_. Sie hätte James glücklich gemacht.

In dem Moment öffnete der Junge die Augen.

Grüne Augen.

Die Augen des Schlammbluts. Er war Lilys Sohn. James hatte _sie_ geliebt. Er hatte_ sie _geheiratet. _Sie_ hatte ihm einen Sohn geschenkt.

Wütend und mit Tränen in den Augen schleuderte sie die Zeitung von sich. Aber immer noch konnte sie die Schlagzeile lesen.

Lily und James Potter - Sie starben um ihren Sohn und damit die ganze Welt zu retten.

„Nein, nein, **nein**!"Sie stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände.

Sie hatte nicht dran gedacht, hatte es vergessen und verdrängt.

Er war tot.

James war tot.

Und wieder einmal wurde ihr klar, was sie schon seit Ewigkeiten wusste. Aber verdrängte, weil sie sich Lucius und vor allem Draco verpflichtet fühlte.

James mochte Lily geheiratet haben.

James mochte einen Sohn mit Lily haben.

James mochte tot sein – ihre Gefühle für ihn würden immer bleiben.

The end


End file.
